The disclosure relates generally to optoelectronics, and more specifically to reflectors having overall mesa shapes.
Semiconductors have become popular components of optical devices for various reasons, especially their efficiency. For example, in contrast to an incandescent light bulb, a light-emitting diode (LED) converts proportionately more energy into light instead of heat. Nevertheless, much research is focused on further increasing the efficiency of semiconductor devices, particularly as miniaturization often involves a trade-off between size and light flux.